


Just Plain Silly: Microfill Collection

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon References, Animal Transformation, Bad Puns, Comment Fic, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Mild lewdness used as a deterrent against a sibling, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three meme fills, Prompts linked in body of entry.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Unintended music group references, hidden cameras, and a sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Plain Silly: Microfill Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I did repost these from the meme to my LJ along with several others I've reposted here as separate entries, but these didn't have enough to them to warrant their own AO3 post. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally collected on Livejournal May 26, 2011 from several short Meme fills_

PROMPT: _[Sherlock unintentionally drops three band names into a deduction.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=40300491#t40300491)_

 

"The number of five pound notes in the wallet plus the way they are folded indicates that our victim is a frequent patron of strip clubs. The screensaver and desktop theme of his computer supports this quite graphically. He had quite an obsession with bare naked ladies. This- What?"

"Just. Bare Naked Ladies?"

"Must you be puerile? Don't interrupt. Now. The murderer lives very nearby, no more than three doors down."

"Heh."

"What?"

"Sorry. Three Doors Down. Hm."

"Yes. Now, this isn't his first murder, too tidy. He'll kill again, very soon. I would say we have no more than three days grace before-"

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"Three Days Grace?"

"Yes, four at the most... What?"

-

 

PROMPT:  
[](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=41426379#t41426379)

 

"I've found your camera, Mycroft. Very clever, wiring it into the mains so I can't disconnect it myself without blacking out half the street. Turn it off."

"Why would I do that?"

"I can make you turn it off."

"I don't really think- What are you doing?"

"Can't a man undulate in the privacy of his own flat? Or the hypothetical privacy of his own flat?"

"You're being childish."

"Isn't it warm today! Hm. I do believe my privates could use a good airing-"

"I'll switch it off!"

"Good."

"If you get attacked by another ninja assassin, you'll have to deal with it yourself."

"I look forward to it."

-

 

PROMPT: _[Alternately, were-sheep John would be hilarious.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9100.html?thread=43148940#t43148940)_

 

I'm so sorry. It wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
